warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking The Shadow
'' '' To Red, Thanks for being the best rollback we could ask for. Earthpaw 'Airpaw, how could you be so stupid! I've seen your future, and you'd better change it round.' I walked, fuming, back to camp, Airpaw trotting miserably at my side. Waterpaw and Firepaw were several paces ahead, joking around and being boisterous. I was livid. I had seen Airpaw's future. Right now, it wasn't looking good. I knew from Waterpaw that she had rather strong feelings towards Echo. In one of my visions, I even saw them run away together. Airpaw was fickle: Her future shifted from Firepaw to Echo, and back again. Airpaw hung her head. 'Sorry,' she whispered. 'You know who I feel.' 'Yes, but do you really think you want to out your shield ''over someone who's trying to ''kill ''us and our Clan?' I hissed exasperatedly. 'And make up your mind for once. Its getting annoying seeing you switch between two toms like that in my visions.' 'What do you have against Echo?' Airpaw demanded. 'He's really nice to me.' I snorted. 'Oh, just the small complication that he wants StormClan massacred and killed a cat so that he could stay safe. And he loves you. Which just makes the whole situation worse. Plus, I thought you'd chosen Firepaw anyway.' Airpaw sighed. 'But I love them both.' I didn't answer, just fumed silently. I wasn't exactly known for losing my temper. I walked a little faster so I could talk to the toms. 'Hey Earthpaw,' Waterpaw greeted me. 'Airpaw being a trouble.' 'You guessed right.' I moaned, but secretly I was feeling better after seeing Waterpaw. 'I don't know how, but we need to break the connection between her and Echo.' 'He's like a shadow,' Firepaw mewed. 'We've got to break the shadow. Though that's impossible. We have to see DarkClan every day.' he added. We walked on, and nobody said anything more. I only had one plan, and I doubted that would do any good. Maybe we could just murder Echo..but then Airpaw would be heartbroken. ''Why do you have to be so cruel, Fate? ''I screamed at the sky. ''Why can't my life be as simple as it used to be? ---- Sodden wet, I trudged, defeated into camp. Actually, the correct word was probably to say 'sludged' into camp. Sticky mud caked my paws, whiskers and even my ears. 'Great StarClan!' I exclaimed as I saw my reflection in a puddle. 'I just go for a walk in the forest and this happens.' I washed off in that puddle, but I couldn't get rid of the mud between my claws. 'Stupid storm.' I muttered darkly under my breath. Snowstripe always said it was best to save swear words for when you really needed to use them, so then it was more satisfying. I swore. ---- Clouds rolled over the trees like a waterfall. It was unpleasant here, in this dream. StarClan didn't have it better off than we did. I almost screamed when Stormstar shimmered into view. He was a truely daunting figure; big, his muscles rippling beneath his faded, yet shining pelt. His only eye bore into me, like he was trying to hypmototise me. 'Earthpaw.' He rumbled. His voice bounced off the mountains and lakes, rivers and streams. 'You have come.' Of course I did, stupid, I muttered internally. You made me come here. ''Instead of saying this out loud, I just shut up and kept staring ahead and nodded, trying to look intelligent. 'Things aren't looking very good.' I reported. 'Airpaw's in love with the enemy.' I struggled to say this calmly, without sounding completely mad with anger. Which is quite hard, because I was pretty angry. Stormstar nodded knowingly. Of course he knew. He was ''dead. ''I forced the horrible lump of scorn down my throat. Couldn't these StarClan cats actually give us the answers? 'Can you help?' I blurted out. 'Can you help us? I'm so confused.' Suddenly all the traumas of the past two moons made me feel like they were dragging me down, like a stone to the bottom of the river. I completely broke down in tears. I crumpled on the ground like a coiled snake. I wrapped my tail tightly round my nose and eyes. I refused to talk to my elders. 'Help me,' I whimpered like a kit through the tears. 'Help me Stormstar.' 'Believer,' the ancient leader told me. 'Have faith.' I stopped weeping and faced him. I laughed, a long, long laugh. 'How's that going to help?' I spluttered. You're slaphappy my head told me. ''Stop being rude. Stormstar watched me roll about on the floor like an idiot. He had a slightly dissaproving look in his eye. He coughed. I finally stopped being silly and stood up. 'Sorry,' I said. 'Emotional breakdown.' Stormstar looked at me like I was delusional. 'Well,' he said. 'It has been tough for you.' He stared right into the deep of my eyes. 'It will get better. I promise.' Then he began to fade, like the stars at sunrise. 'No!' I screeched. 'I need more!' But StarClan was slipping away like a stream. 'Please! Don't leave me!' I was gripping to my dream as tightly as possible, but it was going, going, like leaves in autumn. I let out one final plea of hope, and then my eyes snapped open. A face was leering over me. It had big black eyes, as dark as the stormy skies. His fur was as black as thunder, his muzzle curled in a cruel and cold smile. 'It's coming.' he hissed. His snarl was so soft, but so scary. It was worse than my worst nightmare. I tried to scream, but no words came out. Deathstar sneered over me, and then he said, 'By sunhigh tomorrow, one of your closest cats will be killed.' His claws slid out. 'For all you've done to me doesn't matter.' His fangs glittered maliciously. 'Revenge matters.' And that's when my vision went. Category:Elements (Series)